Ever Since the First Time
by Countess of Cobert
Summary: Set immediately after S4 CS. Robert plans a surprise for Cora, in memory of the old days. Almost all upstairs characters feature and a few others, including Madeline, but I couldn't list them all.
1. The Plan

AN: The middle three, and a little of the final (5th) chapter are based on events from some of my others stories, I will not tell you which as it will give the plot away. You can guess, which is way more fun. The first chapter is a little dull, but needed to set the scene, so bare with me. Hope you like it and enjoy the mystery!

* * *

><p>Rose's season had gone off more than exceptionally well and Robert was well aware that Cora was shattered and definitely deserved a treat for all her hard work. The plan in his mind was sound, perfectly formed and just begging for execution. The problem was there were very few parts of the plan that just relied on him doing something, one of which he'd already completed- the trip to the jewellers. He now needed to get everyone else on his side, including the tired servants.<p>

With that thought in mind he made a beeline for the servants hall where, thankfully, all the servants were present. Once his plan had been described to the faces of annoyance before him, he was interrupting their lunch after all, the emotions displayed on the faces before him changed drastically, in most cases. Baxter beamed and agreed wholeheartedly of the romantic scheme; Bates and Anna shared a loving look; Mrs Hughes had eyes glazed with water and Mr Carson, well, he looked like he always does, efficient and calculating, no doubt working out what wine is needed and how he's going to organise everyone for the next day. Thomas and Jimmy looked totally fed up, Molesley slightly more cheerful, but then he supposed it would be a large amount of work for them, serving at the ball and all.

As he follows Mrs Hughes' warm voice and guiding hand into the kitchen towards the red faced and hot Mrs Patmore, who to say the least terrifies Robert when she is in the kitchen, no doubt because he'd heard many a story form Cora of how they'd fallen out over this dinner choice, or another. He tenses slightly until a young girl, Daisy he thinks, looks up at him and smiles after Mrs Hughes explains the plan to them. "How very romantic," he hears her gush, "I wish I had someone in my life to do that for me. But, oh, does it mean our visit on Thursday will have to be cancelled m'Lord."

"Goodness, no, otherwise her ladyship will become suspicious and we can't have that." He hears her laugh and he relaxes totally and begins to talk of some of the food he might quite like, a few favourites of Cora's and specifically some chocolate coated strawberries for the library. He then decides that perhaps it would be best for Mary to arrange the food for the event later in the week as she has more idea of what Cora does for big dinner parties, and how it all works, which he then tells them before heading back upstairs. After all, not only does Mary need to plan the menus, but they all need to decide how they're going to pull of this ball as accurately as possible and he needs everyone's help for that.

His mind wanders as he treads the well worn staircase back up into the house, what will Cora say, how is he going to pose the question to her, and if it all goes well when will they hold the big celebration, within the week he thinks, it would be nice for her to have some family representatives and Harold and Martha leave on Monday. More importantly though, how is he going to persuade his family to take part, some of them may have to take on some substantial roles, he can hardly invite Cora's old suitors back to play their parts. Before entering the drawing room, where he can hear everyone talking, one conversation will suit all then, he does something he hasn't done in years, he takes three deep breathes in and out to steady his nerves.

He quickly heralds everyones attention, something he's grown quite accustomed to in his role in life, and is relieved when lots of expectant faces turn to him. Besides, he needs to get this explanation over with quickly, Cora could appear at any moment. When he's finished Martha exclaims with clapping hands, Edith and Rose smile, his mother gives him her trademark sharp look, which as always he ignores, and Harold rolls his eyes. He turns to Mary last, preparing for her wrath. None comes, but her face is hard and expressionless, thinking he hopes, not about to criticise.

"There a problem Papa." His face falls.

"Fine then, if you don't want to do it, it doesn't matter I'll ask her the question at some other moment."

"Let me finish." He stands to attention at the tone of her voice, why is it with Mary he always feels like he's back in the army. "It's a wonderful idea. But we need more men, and we need a practice that's going to have to be done tonight if the ball is to be tomorrow, everyone needs to know what they're saying. Tony and Charles can be her suitors and if Rose invites Madeline that will increase the number of couples dancing at any one time. Lord Merton can come. But what about the main event, do you want it at Downton?"

"No, I think Martha and Harold should be here, so Cora is represented, so it will have to be before Monday, and the servants need time to prepare."

"Yes, quite, we could do it on Saturday perhaps?"

"Yes, I suppose so. But can we manage the turnaround for tomorrow?" A smile spreads over her features and she turns to face the rest of her family.

"We can, if we all work together. Crawley's stick together so this shouldn't be too difficult. Rose, telephone Tony, Charles and Madeline invite them to dinner tonight and the ball tomorrow, explain exactly what it's all about but make sure Mama doesn't overhear you. Edith, call on Rosamund and invite her to both, she's a key player as she was there on the day, she can fill in details and give us character rundowns of the people we don't know. I'll sort the food with Mrs Patmore for tomorrow and Saturday and explain in more detail to the servants. Papa, you need to keep Mama out the house tonight so we can have a run through of the ball, book a table somewhere or something. Oh, and I need a written account of the ball so we can reenact it tonight while you're out. Leave it with Bates and we will collect it from him." He nods as his family rush around him, well, that could have gone worse. The box from he jewellers suddenly burns in his pocket and he begins to panic.

"What is she says no?" The words tumble from his mouth before his thoughts untangle themselves. The answer comes as a chorus, overpowering in such a small room, accompanied with various raised eyebrows.

"She won't."

"Who won't say no to what?" The voice Robert holds most dear wafts in to the room like perfume and his eyes widen. Sooner than he realises she's in front of him, blue eyes piercing his vision. Martha, he vaguely notices, sits on the settee beyond her mouthing 'say anything' but his mind clouds over, what can I ask her? Suddenly an image of red faced Mrs Patmore comes to mind, food.

"The others didn't think you'd say no to my offer of dinner out tonight just the two of us." He breathes a sigh of relief as a grin spreads over her face from the corners of her mouth.

"And they're right. Who could say no to such a handsome man?"

"Most sensible Americans, not that there are any of those." Comes Violet's, as always helpful, reply from the settee, a side glance angled at Martha.

* * *

><p>As Robert lies in bed that night, Cora naked beside him he fights the urge to jump out of bed, rush into his dressing room, collect the box from the jewellers and ask her the question now. But for a number of reasons he manages to refrain himself from doing so. The first reason is because he knows how hard his family and the servants are working to pull this off for him, for Cora. All he'd done so far was come up with the plan, take Cora out and purchase a ring. Carson had given him a note upon his return from his night out from Mary that had outlined all the changes that had been made to the scenario, who was playing whose part and decisions about the food. The second reason he hadn't asked Cora was because she'd seemed so genuinely excited about the 'family and friends' ball the following day, mainly due to the fact she wasn't having to put the work in. Furthermore she was now in a half delirious state beside him, which he knew would not solicit the reaction he wanted to his big question.<p>

His mind wanders back over their evening together and his thoughts become clouded with the feelings of her pressed against him as they danced; the warmth of her skin, through her dress, on his hand. The smell of her perfume tingling in his nostrils; her laugh vibrating in his ear; her blush a perfect sight before him. Those thoughts gently close his eyes and he's almost asleep when Cora stirs beside him.

"Robert?"

"Yes my dear."

"I was just thinking, it's a little strange for Edith and Mary to be so willing to work together over something, which seems to be the case with this ball. Are you sure they're not hatching a plan?"

"Quite sure."

"Also, all the servants seem so behind this meer ball, which is confusing seeing as they are all so tired. They don't seem bothered with the extra work."

"I'm sure everything will make itself clear tomorrow."

"You're probably right." Robert takes an inward sigh of relief as Cora closes her eyes once more, thank goodness she didn't guess. A thought suddenly occurs to him, something he'd best mention when she's too tired to question him.

"Cora, will you wear your blue dress tomorrow, for the ball?"

"If you want me too." Comes her sleepy reply. He kisses her cheek before drifting to sleep the word 'perfect' dying on his lips.


	2. The Ball l

The ballroom at Grantham House was eager with anticipation as the last two members of the party stepped into the room. As Robert and Cora entered everyone, not noticeable to those not watching closely, stood a little taller and looked a little more aware of the people around them. They were determined that this should go as smoothly as possible, if not perfectly.

Robert gently takes Cora's arm as the orchestra begin to play. A blush spreads over her cheeks as she looks quizzically at the husband. What is he about?

"It's funny that Mary has happened to pick the first song we ever danced to together in our entire lives to open this ball." Robert feels his heart jump, she can't, she absolutely can't work out what's going on, not yet, anyway. As they swirl past Tom and Edith Robert hears the former breath a sigh of relief, 'so far so good.' "I believe when we danced to this the first time we talked of my suitors." Cora watches Robert's face for some clues as to what's going on. Why on earth such an intimate gathering? And why oh why had they waited for her and Robert to start the dancing? It was all mighty strange, yet somehow familiar.

"Yes, and I wrongly assumed that when a Prince proposes, a woman always accepts."

"But, as you've told me since, I am no ordinary woman." Her confusion subsides as she falls into easy conversation with Robert, as she always does.

"No, you certainly are not, and you're quite the teaser, but then you always were. I remember you wouldn't tell me who the gentleman was who's proposal you were thinking of accepting." Robert smiles quietly to himself, the plan and the events needed to unfold that evening quite forgotten, he's just lost in his world with Cora, the world he loves above all others.

"Yes, that's right. I only told you that the gentleman in question had blue eyes. At which point you seemed to forget your own eyes were blue and instead started taking mental notes on the eye colour of my other suitors." She raises her eyebrows and watches him shake his head, goodness, how she loves to tease him.

"I was young, naive and besotted with you. As I still am, besotted with you I mean, not young or naive." Cora's cheeks blossom at the compliment and they each smile to themselves. Robert for the joy of still being able to make her blush and Cora because Robert often finds it hard to express his feelings in words and it's always a joy when he does.

"Oh, I don't know. In some situations I think you're still quite young." She grins knowingly and Robert feels himself going pink. So much so, he loses concentration and collides into Madeline and Harold who are dancing, or swaying really, slightly to their right.

"You sister seems very happy with her choice of husband." Madeline states the fact nervously as she looks up into Mr Levinson's face, she knows how he dislikes speaking of marriage.

"Yes, I believe so. Lord Grantham is equally happy I think." Harold looks at the girl he holds in his arms and is startled by the realisation of how much she is like Cora was at her age, being pressured by her parents. The only difference is she's the fortune hunter whereas Cora was the hunted.

"Yes, he must be. This whole ball is his idea. Do you think it'll work?"

"Yes, my sister's a romantic. But, it could all go wrong when I get involved."

"It won't. You should trust yourself more you know. You're a very decent man and you could make some woman as happy as Lord Grantham makes your sister." Madeline doesn't doubt she's being too bold, but she's got nothing to lose, he's already told her he's not going to propose, and she really does like him, she isn't try to change his view on taking a wife with her statement.

"Any woman who accepts me would have to be very brave."

"No different to your sister. She was very brave to accept Lord Grantham knowing she'd have the Dowager for a mother-in-law." Harold laughs inadvertently, Madeline is so very sweet, she appears to bring out he best in him. He turns his attention briefly back to the main event as Robert and Cora move off the dance floor and Rosamund heads in their direction. Time for phase two.

Robert smiles peacefully to himself as he walks Cora from the floor, all is going well.

"Robert, I'm rather upset, you promised me the first dance this evening." Rosamund's voice cuts through his thoughts and he masks his smile, it's going perfectly, but he can't let Cora suspect that. Instead his face shows the perfect expression he always reserves for his sister.

"Sorry Rosamund but I'm not in the right frame of mind for dancing."

"But, you danced with Cora." Their set now over, Robert turns to Lord Gillingham checking he's moving in for his far more significant part. Sure enough he's already leading Cora onto the dance floor. Robert, despite knowing that the whole vision before him is staged can't help feeling jealous as Tony leans far too close to Cora, ready to ask her the 'intimate question.' He leaves the room quickly before he ruins the plan by dragging Cora from his arms.

Déjà vu roles over Cora as Tony solicits her hand for the next dance. She can feel Robert's eyes on her back, watching her every move, despite the fact Rosamund is talking to him. As Tony's breath tingles on her neck she looks up sharply and gasps, at which he just chuckles. She looks up, hoping against hope that some form of help is standing around her. Is Gillingham drunk? But strangely every one of her family members and friends are chatting in clusters, no attention focused on the dance floor.

"Lady Grantham, I have a rather intimate question to as you." The way he purrs her name sends an uncomfortable shiver down her spine and her heart races as she watches Robert's back retreating from the room. Her thoughts cloud and suddenly she's the young heiress looking for a husband at her debut ball all those years ago- Robert racing from the room as Lord Devonshire asked her 'important questions.' 'Would you ever contemplate becoming a gentleman's mistress?" It feels like her neck snaps as she turns to stare at the man who's holding her. The man that's supposed to be in love with her daughter. Did she hear that correctly? Or are her ears playing tricks on her? My goodness, he's a cheat, she thinks, he's never liked Mary, it's me he's after. Her thoughts from her youth of a moment previously forgotten, she wrenches her hand from his.

"Don't be ridiculous!" She looks around and heads in the direction Robert went, what had he heard. Little does she realise in her panic that the rest of the room is looking on hiding quiet smiles. So far, so good.


	3. The Ball ll

Rose, Mary and Edith stand in a small cluster near the orchestra dressed in ball gowns of pink, red and green respectively, pearls dangling around each of their necks, as they watch Cora struggle from Gillingham's arms and as predicted begin to weave her way through the other dancing couples towards the door in which her husband had vanished out of, they smile.

"Well, it looks as though Lord Gillingham managed that, just about. Harold's up next." Rose states the facts as Lord Gillingham heads in their direction, his cheeks pink, from embarrassment at having asked Cora to be his mistress.

"I feel for Tony, asking Mama to be his mistress." Edith voices what they're all thinking.

"It's a shame he doesn't have blue eyes, but then again maybe it's a good thing. We don't want Mama to guess what's going on."

"Goodness, that was horrible. I'll have to apologise later." Tony's voice interrupts Mary, his beetroot expression joining the group next to Mary who wears her characteristic grin, she did rather enjoy watching Tony make a fool of himself and all because she'd asked him to.

"Don't worry, she'll forget it as soon as Papa does his part. But first, Uncle Harold." Mary whispers the words as her eyes trail to the corner of the room where the next snapshot of the story is unfolding.

Harold steps confidently into his sister's path, after what Lord Gillingham had to do, his job is easy. He simply has to deter her exit as long as possible so Robert has a chance to prepare, and well, because this is what happened the first time. As Harold steps into her path the all to common sensation of the evening, déjà vu, consumes her once more. Why does this all seem so similar to that night all those years ago?

"Cora, I wondered if I might have dance?"

"No, sorry Harold. Robert left a moment ago and I think he's upset." The answer Harold expected, she is just so attached to Robert, and thankfully he'd planned a reply, he needs to drag the conversation out after all, he was buying Robert time, that was his job.

"That's a shame, I'm leaving on Monday and we haven't danced yet."

"I'll be back as soon as I've seen Robert." Unlikely, Harold thinks but he doesn't say it. "I'm sure Robert was upset with me. He may have even heard that vile question Lord Gillingham asked me. I thought I liked him, but not any more, I best warn Mary off him." Her rambling amuses Harold, as does her fixation with Lord Gillingham's question. Oh, when she finds out he was only joking she's going to be so relieved.

"I'm sure Robert's not upset with you." He ends the conversation as he sees his eldest niece give a faint nod, an almost undetectable nod, he'd deterred Cora long enough.

"Thanks you for your confidence Harold." As Cora heads once more for the door she wonders if anything will come of her brother's attraction to Madeline. They'd be well suited she thinks, because although many do not see it, or realise it, her brother has a warm heart just waiting for a young innocent woman like Madeline. A few feet from the door her mother's over expensive, mighty decorative shoes step into Cora's path. A ridiculous feather in her hair drooped down over her eye rendering one eye useless. Cora dissolves the giggle rising in her throat.

"Cora, I was just speaking to Charles Blake. Were you aware of how serious he is about Mary?" Does no body ever change Cora muses. Images of her mother at her debut ball telling her of man that had said this and others that had said that scream out from the places she'd kept them locked in the back of her mind. And here her mother was again, interfering thinking she knows best when she's neither party involved or knows much of either person. She has always been a women who has failed to consider what others might want.

"It's none of my business, it's Mary's life."

"Cora, she's your daughter!" Yes, and I was yours, she thinks. I know what it's like being pushed around by one's mother and because of this fact felt insecure about yourself. She didn't want that for Mary which is why she'd stepped back. Mary had already proved she was quite capable of selecting her own husband, the fact she was having to do it a second time was nobody's fault.

"And, if I'd followed my mother's advice, I would be married to a Prince and not half as happy as I am now." Before her mother can so much as take a breath she storms past and finally exits the room, now, where has Robert got to? The library? Yes, she muses, probably the library. Déjà vu sweeps over her for the third time that evening as she crosses the hall of Grantham house in pursuit of the Robert. She'd done this once before, exited a ballroom in order to follow the man she loved. The difference was this time she was married to him, last time she'd been a debutante desperate for a proposal from Viscount Downton so she could marry the man she had fallen for, rather than the men her mother deemed more 'suitable.' One of which, Lord Bertram, had turned out to be a scoundrel.

Back in the ballroom everyone has relaxed. Their mission was done, Cora had left the ballroom in pursuit of her husband. Of two things they could now be sure; they'd never see either party for the rest of the evening and in the darkened library of Grantham House Robert was asking his wife the question that would prove his undifying love for her. It was on this note of relief that Violet, Isobel and Lord Merton stood to one side of the dance floor.

"Mission complete." The latter sighed, "Lady Grantham has just left the room."

"Thank god, now I can sit down." Isobel and Dickie both raise their eyebrows at Violet's rude remark. Isobel becomes nervous, is her friend purposely moving away so she might have time with Lord Merton?

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Dickie's voice interrupts her silent terror and brings her back to the moment.

"How can you doubt?"

"Because I've never seen, or been in love, I'm not sure how it works." Isobel ignores the hints she sees in his eyes and continues the discussion about the 'lovebirds,' as she knows the servants call them, as if she hasn't noticed.

"Lord and Lady Grantham are definitely in love. As for his it works, a dance is always a good start." She doesn't know where the last part came from, perhaps the love pumped atmosphere, but she decides to forget it, what harm can one dance do? Besides, in his arms she feels young and wanted.


	4. The Question

AN: For those of the guests that keep asking when I'm going to update. This story is every day, finishing tomorrow. But, usually I do Saturday's and Wednesday's. Thanks for all the reviews, they mean an awful lot.

* * *

><p>Robert stands in the dimly lit library, his back to the door. He takes the box from the jewellers from his jacket pocket and opens it. As he stares at the sparkling stone he wonders how long it will take Cora to escape the ballroom. He's sure she saw him leave and after Tony had asked her his 'intimate question' he was convinced Cora would want to tell him, no doubt to try and persuade Mary to put her attentions elsewhere. As he snaps the ring box shut at the mere thought of Cora with a another man materialises in his mind he hears footsteps in the hall, Cora's footsteps. He slips the box quickly back into its resting place as his heart accelerates in anticipation and nerves, will she say yes? Before his mind can dwell on this question her willowy figure appears in the door frame. In a split second he takes in her beauty. He marvels over her dark chocolate hair curled and piled delicately on her head, blue eyes sparkling with worry, for him probably, and her blue dress cut in the latest style stopping just below the knee, giving him full view of her lower leg and ankles. The dress is not as closely fitted as some of her older gowns, but as always she looks stunning and doesn't fail to make his heart beat just a little faster. Her fingers twiddle with a long string of pearls around her neck, they're so pale they are almost unnoticeable against her creamy skin, only against the peacock blue of her dress do they hold their own. Her voice breaks into his thoughts, completing her perfection with its strong American undercurrents, goodness he loves that accent.<p>

"Are you alright darling? You left rather suddenly and I was concerned."

"Fine, I think I was just a little hot, I needed some air." He sits down on the settee and is relieved when the cushion dips next to him and Cora sits by him, he needs her to stay otherwise he can't ask her. She gently reaches out and takes his hands in an act of comfort, after all, he looks so upset. Little does she know that touch gives him the strength he'd been struggling to muster, it's now or never. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You don't have to ask." The way he looks so imploringly at her unnerves her, what on earth is so serious that he looks visibly terrified at the answer she might give? He realises he's paused for a noticeable moment and looks up into her expectant face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. It's not like you're proposing to me." Robert doesn't know whether to cry or laugh, he settles on the latter as he takes the box from his pocket and kneels before her. A fresh bout of terror consumes him at the thought of her saying no, but one look at her face confirms that to be an unlikely scenario. As Robert kneels before her, a box with a ring nestled inside glinting tantalisingly in the dim light, she gasps. Not only does she feel bad for ruining his surprise she's shocked at the romance of it all.

"Cora, I love you. Ever since the first time I realised that love I've wanted to do this again. I've wanted to do it properly for all the right reasons. For love not money." The tears slip silently down her cheeks as Robert continues talking. "Cora, will you marry me, again? Renew our vows?" She can only nod as water obscures her vision and Robert slips he ring onto her right ring finger for safe keeping before planting a kiss over it. She feels the kiss to her finger and the settee dip next to her as he resumes his original position. She shakes her head from side to side in an attempt to clear her tears, she wants her emotions in check so she can say what she wants to say, give him a proper answer. Robert lets her wrestle with her emotions, secretly satisfied that he's managed to produce such a strong emotion in her. Her reaction had surpassed even the best of what he'd hoped for.

"I'd marry you every day for the rest of our lives if that was what you wanted. The first time was enough for me, but I won't deny you this, not when I love you." She feels his hand slide from her hand along her thigh to rest at her waist where he tugs softly so she sits a little closer to him. She lifts her chin and let's him kiss her. Her lips are already parted, desperate to taste his. When his tongue edges inside she loses herself in how unique the sensation is and before long she loses total control of herself and tangles her fingers into his hair to hold her steady. Robert smiles against her lips as her hand comes to rest in his hair. If only they'd got his far when he'd proposed the first time in this very room their marriage may have been successful from the very start. He pulls gently away from her.

"Before we get too carried away, I suggest we have the ceremony here, just a small gathering of family and friends."

"Yes, I'd like that." For the first time since the ring was slipped onto her finger and its presence sealed with a kiss Cora finally looks at the newest jewel for her collection. The ring has three stones the central one is a diamond flanked wither side with two rubies in the shape of hearts, the tops of each heart rest against opposite sides of the diamond. She reluctantly pulls her eyes from its beauty and refocuses her attention on Robert.

"It needs to take place before the end of the week, Saturday is what I've said to the servants, so your mother and Harold can attend. Everyone's agreed to return to Downton after the ceremony so we may have a kind of honeymoon here."

"It seems you've thought and sorted everything." Thoughts of a Lord Gillingham unwontedly invade her thoughts, why she doesn't know, perhaps the thought of him at the ceremony celebrating her marriage when all he wants to do is destroy it. As she tries to decide how to proceed in telling Robert of the trauma she gasps inadvertently as two evenings, years apart come together in her mind, one the exact replica of the other except for the use of different people.

"Oh my, thank goodness for that!" Robert looks at her strangely, what was she thinking of? "Tony Gillingham asked the most embarrassing question when we were dancing. But, he didn't mean it, did he?" Robert feels his face flushing pink, it seemed she'd figured out what he'd done, but was she pleased?

"No, I-"

"Recreated the night you proposed to me. You just changed the people."

"Yes, silly, childish idea." She comes down from her bubble of bliss at Robert's shaky voice.

"No, darling, it's lovely. Very thoughtful and romantic. I love you even more if that's possible." He laughs with relief and doesn't resist as her mouth finds his. He doesn't even worry about anyone finding them as she pushes his jacket from his shoulders and shuffles it down his arms until it falls to the floor. He nudges her waist, encouraging her to sit further on the settee. She moves obligingly and he takes the opportunity to push her backwards so her head rests against the arm rest. As his hands reaches for the hem of her dress she pulls away. "Wait, you've got the others to recreate the whole evening, surely our mother's are just about to walk in." He shakes his head at her absurdity, surely she'd realised he'd taken that part out, otherwise he wouldn't be able to kiss her.

"I didn't quite manage to recreate the whole evening. But then, if I had we wouldn't be laying like this on the settee in the library. And, if I'm honest I quite like this." She blushes adoringly and laughs.

"Robert Crawley you are incorrigible and I love you."

"I love you too." She reaches for his waistcoat and tie, tugging at the bow and releasing several buttons. His hand returns to the hem of her dress and he delights in the small moans that escape from her mouth as he lets his hand grace her skin. Their lips move frantically over each other, mixed with love and passion, each desperate to show the other the extent of their love.


	5. The Wedding

AN: This is the final chapter and I'd like to thank you all for your lovely reviews. The dress that features in this chapter is one Cora wore on the show in series one, I rather liked it. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>As Cora looks at herself in the mirror on the morning before her second wedding, a strange feeling of anxiety consumes her, this is her second wedding, to the same man and she found it worrying to think that none of her daughter's would likely marry the same man twice; her eldest daughter's husband was dead and her Edith, well it was beginning to be a wonder if she'd marry once. It was a strange thought, she conceded, to have on the morning of such a joyous occasion. She pondered however that perhaps the reason, in the back of her mind, was the need for some repetition. On the morning of her wedding all those years ago she was nervous, nervous about giving up her life to a complete stranger, yet she knew deep down it was the right thing to do. She had been nervous also of the wedding night that was to follow and the steely gaze of her soon to be mother-in-law. All these things, stood here the second time, seemed unimportant, minor bumps of a very long road, very long indeed and she hoped destined to get longer still. Not only did Cora realise now that those things she'd worried of were only minor bumps but she also laughed at her worry. Robert had always been a kind man, and would never have intentionally hurt her and as for her mother-in-law, she had been the greatest strength to her in a fair few situations and had in many ways been a better confident than her mother had for a very long time now, probably longer than she even realised.<p>

Baxter reaches up and adjusts the last curl of hair into her elegantly designed style, new, for the occasion and Cora can hear the pattering footsteps coming along the corridor that can only be of her tiny bridesmaid and sister-in-law. The door opens and sure enough little Sybbie totters in, all in white, with the exception on a gold ribbon belt, a tiny bouquet in hand. Rosamund holds her hand which she immediately drops when she sees the far more familiar face of her grandmother. Cora had chosen Sybbie to be her only bridesmaid for many reasons, the first was so it felt like she had Sybil there, with her at this special occasion. It was after all a celebration of her marriage and Sybil had been part of that. The fact Sybbie was her bridesmaid was a secret to a everyone bar herself, Rosamund and Mary, and the latter only because she'd taken it upon herself to plan the whole event and make all the arrangements with the servants. There had been a fair few arguments between herself and Mary, one of which she was still seething over, but she had to admit if the compromise was having Sybbie, it was worth it.

"You look lovely Cora." Rosamund exclaimed in her usual flamboyant style as she waltzed into the room. It was true, Cora did feel she looked quite lovely, or at least she felt she did. She hoped she did, as a great deal of effort had gone into her appearance. Baxter had been trying new hair styles all week and she had to send to Downton for an old dress of hers she hadn't worn since before the war, it had an embroidered collar of flowers and long floaty sleeves, in was cut in old fashions but she still adored it. That had caused an argument with Mary who was sure that she should have a new dress 'just like you do for a wedding.' But Cora had been adamant, this wasn't a wedding, it was a celebration of a marriage that had already taken place. She was no longer showing off her money to her future husband but her love to the man she loved, that was what this was about.

She had asked for only Rosamund to attend to her in her room before the service. It was strange really she had very little to do with her excitable sister but that had not always been the case, in the weeks and months following her wedding, Rosamund had been a support to her when there had been nobody else. Equally she was a dear woman who had taken all three of her nieces into her heart and always the girls, when they had been young girls had loved going to see 'Auntie Roz' as they affectionately called her, to which there grandmother hated and they grew out of with time. But, they'd been dumped upon her, or she with them, at very desperate moments when Robert and Cora had needed some time to themselves, and for that Cora was internally grateful, those times of sorting problems and relieving stress between her and Robert or just individual stress would have been a lot harder without Rosamund. Baxter hands her the large bouquet and heads for the door with a cheery smile.

"I best go take my seat m'lady." She leaves and Rosamund takes a step closer to Cora and peels Sybbie's hand from its clutch on Cora's dress.

"Cora, are you ready, you look a little nervous."

"I'm ready, but, yes, a little nervous."

"Don't be. It's Robert he loves you. And besides, he's already slept with you! Hundreds of times!" They peel into laughter and Cora smiles, she needs to spend more time with Rosamund in the near future, she really has missed her. They walk to the door, Cora now clutching Sybbie's hand. The poor girl does look a little shaken but then she arrived that morning, been dressed in unfamiliar gown, by an unfamiliar woman and has not seen her father anyone would be worried. Cora produces a chocolate from the pouch on her bouquet, Sybbie's favourite and hands it to her, a grin lights her features and the three women descend the stairs.

* * *

><p>Robert sat in what he thought was a patient way, others would disagree, his foot was tapping constantly and he kept turning as if to see Cora walking down the aisle before the music started. He waited with baited breath, in the drawing room at Grantham House, for Cora's appearance he'd been excluded from all planning of the day and now he was sure something was going to go wrong. She still hadn't arrived, where was she, he glances at his clock again and turns it twice on a slight angle to be sure it's still working, the damn thins still reads five minutes to go, how on earth was that possible?<p>

The real problem was he supposed was that he hadn't seen Cora for goodness knows how many hours, the time was presently five to two and at half eleven the night before they'd retired to bed. Separate beds. Mary had been adamant, and had dropped the bombshell only at the dinner that night, without having consulted either him or Cora that they were to sleep apart: 'this is a wedding' had been her excuse. At which point Robert can clearly remember Cora's tearful shake of the head and his angry outburst, proclaiming all the reasons why it was so clearly not a wedding. He'd lost, needless to say, who does ever win again Mary? Only fate he supposes, and she had then delighted in explaining that Bates and Baxter had moved all that they each would need into different rooms and that Edith and Rose were staying the night at Rosamund's to make room for the extra bedroom needed, they were already crammed in like sardines, and that everyone else had also changed rooms so they had no chance of finding each other without being found out. The plan was perfectly calculated and just like Mary.

This circumstance had needed direct attention and Robert had thought of sneaking upstairs and working out who's room was whose but when he tried that he met a stone faced, although slightly gleeful, no doubt at having power over His Lordship, Carson at the bottom of the stairs who immediately told him he was to return to the drawing room under 'Lady Mary's instructions.' That being the case a second line of action had to be taken and he had written a scribble on a piece of paper and giving it to Carson leaving instructions for it to be given to Baxter and placed beneath Her Ladyships' pillow. The letter was of little importance but he worried for Cora, she tended to struggle to sleep without him there, so he hoped the note would keep him close to her and let her close her eyes with a little joy and hope, rather than anger at Mary. The letter read simply that he loved her, and he'd left his heart with her for the night and that she was to bring it safely with her to the altar the following afternoon. The evening before hadn't been all bad though he and Cora had managed a passionate goodnight, much to Mary's chagrin, which had been wonderful to watch encompass her whole face.

Mary, since the proposal had been announced had persisted in chaperoning them like a pair of geese and every time he or Cora complained she simply reminded them that Cora had done so before her wedding, although in comparison to Cora's chaperoning Mary's was not lacking at all. She never trusted anyone else with the job as 'they will let you get away with things' and Robert felt the only time he could feel safe and that Mary didn't have her hawk eyes on him was in the bathroom and it was hardly necessary for Cora to join him there, although, he can remember times of some very enjoyable baths. He of course had his time in bed Cora, but that was not to be so last night as they were preparing to retire to separate beds, so there was no time for kissing goodnight and they'd already spent most of the day apart, or strictly chaperoned . But, Cora had managed to get around Mary, when, after walking into the hall with Robert, Mary close at her heels, she'd asked her to leave with a saucy: 'Surely it doesn't matter now, after tomorrow all things are permitted. Isn't that what you said to me the night before your wedding?' At which Mary replied in the affirmative, a deep blush of mortification shining on her cheeks and had practically ran back into the drawing room. Robert smirks to himself and then remembers the force at which Cora had clasped his jacket and pulled his lips down to hers, her mouth desperate for his. They'd lost a good five minutes in each other's arms before they finally decided to retire, promises of more after the ceremony.

A hushed silence falls over his family and a few close friends and he turns, expecting his wife to come into view but all he sees is his sister dressed in a shade of pale green, half skip down the aisle a grin on her face and he turns reluctantly back to face the front, momentarily forgetting that Rosamund was to walk with Cora down the stairs. The little orchestra at the back of the room take up their instruments and Robert's heart hammers, the moment has arrived.

"Here we go." Bates, his chosen best man for the occasion, mutters beside him. "And don't you dare look at the bride until I pinch you, you have to be the last to see her. Look straight ahead Robert." He doesn't notice Bates' slip of the tongue, only his firm, unavoidable gaze and with a slight huff remains with his eyes fixed on the vicar before him, a vision of everything Cora is not.

A pinch at Robert's arm takes his mind from the vicar back to the main event. He turns and gasps, twice. Cora looks stunning. Her hair is elegantly arranged in various curls and waves, most of which is from fashions before the war, a slight marcel wave on one side. Her white dress touches the floor and is one he's seen before, some time before the war, a ring of embroidery around the neckline of flowers in reds and blues, a second ring of the same design two inches below that. The neck line is quite low and Robert notes that she has worn a little chemise of some sort beneath it, to avoid rude remarks, not for me, he doesn't imagine. The dress is pulled in at her waist by a gold ribbon, still as tiny now as it was the day he married her. Her blue eyes shine but she notes that she looks only at him, and that makes his proud, he smiles at her, or at least he thinks it's a smile, Bates would have called it more of a grin. These are all the reasons for his first gasp.

The reasons for his second gasp is the pair of tiny feet, mop of dark curls and wide eyes that can only belong to Sybbie walking a short distance behind Cora. She wears the same gold ribbon at her waist and her bouquet matches Cora's, although a great deal smaller, and some very clever seamstress has managed to copy the design from the neck of Cora's dress onto the hem of Sybbie's.

When Cora reaches Robert she touches his arm before turning gently to Sybbie and taking a second chocolate from the pouch in her bouquet and whispers for her to go and sit with her Papa. She does so and she turns her attentions back to her very dapper, and excessively handsome groom.

"Will I do?" She asks the same question she asked all those years ago, the first time, Robert recreated the proposal, it was her turn to take a try.

"You look beautiful. And this time, as I did last time, I will tell you absolute honesty that I'm not going anywhere whatever my mother says." He smiles at her memory and a naughty thought occurs to him, he leans a little closer. "Besides, why would I want to leave your side when you look so very ravishing?" She blushes, as he intended and swats his arm with her bouquet.

"You naughty man, you look very handsome."

"Not handsome enough to be able to tempt such a stunning woman."

"I thought you were handsome enough then, and I still think so now." They lose themselves in each other and blindly repeat after the vicar. The rest of the day continues much in the same way, with them both lost in the world of the others blue eyes. When they open the dancing Robert doesn't hesitate in kissing her and as a deep blush blossoms over her cheeks Charles Blake and Harold are heard wolf whistling. When the time comes to cut the cake, Robert stands very close behind her and kisses behind her ear as the knife hits the board. He doesn't imagine the looks of disapproval he gets as he takes the first bite of the slice before pulling a square off which he then puts in Cora's mouth. They spend dinner separate from their guests in their own bubble on one side of the table and each blush and laugh in turn. As they step onto the dance floor after dinner, they abandon suitable hold and Cora leans her head on his shoulder, her hand resting on his neck. His hand lies over her back and draws circles there. Their other hands are linked and held against his chest.

"Robert?"

"Yes my dearest wife."

"Might we go to bed?"

"Are you tired?"

"No, but I desire to be alone with you. I want you." Her cheeks tinge pink as she whispers her desire in his ear. He kisses her gently on the cheek.

"Your wish is my command. Besides, I must confess this dress, although very beautiful is quite a hindrance to my examining my bride probably, as every groom desires to do." Her cheeks stain red and he walks her to the stairs, half way up he lifts her into his arms.

Later that night as they lie naked together, tangled within the sheets of one of the bedrooms in the now empty Grantham house, having made love for what seemed like, and had been hours they both say, almost at the same time, the three words that strangely in the madness of the day they hadn't had a chance to say. I love you.


End file.
